Consequences and Responsibilities
by SlipknotGhidorah
Summary: Bumblebee learns some responsibility when Ravage and Soundwave arrive at the Witwicky house to talk to him.  Set to take place from ROTF to after DOTM storyline.


_Transformers Revenge of the Fallen:_

_Bumblebee and Ravage_

_I remember when Dad sent me to Earth to find the last shard of the Allspark. I ran past the human's security, obtained the fragment, and helped find Megatron. All was going well until I wound up in the desert with that Autobot Bumblebee. We fought each other, but in the end he won. He was holding me up in the air, and had one servo on my tail. He was about to offline me by yanking off my tail. That's when I said the one thing that changed both of our lives, just one sentence that changed our lives forever…_

"Spare my life and I'll do anything for you" screamed Ravage. Bumblebee looked at Ravage with his blue optics and took a close look at her. He noticed that, in between her legs, that she had a valve covering and not a codpiece. _Wait! He's a she? Hmm…well, it's been many stellar cycles since I've last been with a femme. Maybe she could do something for me_ thought Bumblebee. _"So, you're a femme. Well, there is something that you can do for me"_ beeped Bumblebee. Ravage looked down at Bumblebee "Ask, and I'll do whatever you want." _"Well, since I'm a mech, it's been several vorns since I've last been with a femme. So, that's what I want you to do for me"_ beeped Bumblebee. "You being a mech? What does that have to do…?" said Ravage before she widened her optic and looked at Bumblebee quickly. "I, I can't do _that_" said Ravage in a panic-like tone. Bumblebee then shrugged then began yanking on her tail. Ravage screamed, then cried "Ok, ok. I'll, I'll do it! Just don't kill me." Bumblebee nodded, then released Ravage. He led her to an abandoned building and entered. Ravage shuddered, then entered, and closing the door behind them. No human or robot saw Ravage and Bumblebee enter the building, and no one noticed that they've been missing in action from the battle.

Ravage was lying flat on the floor, armor removed. Bumblebee removed his armor, and he was on top of her. She was tense, and her wires were stiff. Bumblebee stroked her neck as he tried to relax her, but to no avail. Bumblebee had his spike up at her entrance, and she seemed to be crying. _Shh, it's ok, Ravage. I won't hurt you_ beeped Bumblebee as he swiftly entered her. She widened her optic and screamed as loud as she could. It hurt like no pain that she ever had before. Energon leaked out of her as Bumblebee beeped _Wait! You're a virgin?_ She cried a bit, then looked at Bumblebee and cried "Yes!" Bumblebee froze when he heard that, then he beeped _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I thought that all Decepticons lost their virginity long ago. I, I didn't know that you were still one._ Ravage looked at Bumblebee and said "That's true for most Decepticons, but I have my sire, Soundwave. He makes sure that nothing would happen to me from the others." Bumblebee was silent for a moment, then beeped _Listen Ravage. If I had known that you were still a virgin, I wouldn't have chosen for us to interface. I, I would have offlined you on the battlefield. You would have at least died with dignity that way._ Ravage looked at Bumblebee for a moment, then said, "You got that right. It would have been better for me if I was offlined. When Soundwave finds out, he's going to kill you, and I'm going to be in so much trouble. I'll never hear the end of it from him. However, after we interface, you could beat me up so it looks as if I was raped in battle. He would find it easier to believe that story than if I chose to interface with you just so I can stay alive." Bumblebee looked at Ravage in her optic and beeped "_I am not a rapist, Ravage. I, I just wanted to interface with you, not rape you. It's not in my nature."_ "Isn't that what you're doing to me now?" asked Ravage as she stared into his blue optics. He was silent for a moment, then placed both servos over his optics and groaned. He wasn't just doing that to a femme, he was doing that to a virgin Decepticon femme with a high-ranking unforgiving father.

As Bumblebee groaned, Ravage placed a paw on Bumblebee's shoulder and said "Listen Bumblebee, I know that you're my first, and since I'm being raped, but…is this how interfacing is supposed to go? Because I'm finding this both painful and boring; I don't see what's the hype that all of the other Decepticons are raving about." "_Well, it's actually more exciting than this. I suppose that we should continue with our interfacing, since I can't imagine how much more worse this interfacing can get"_ beeped Bumblebee. He began to move slowly in her, allowing Ravage to feel him gently. She moaned a little bit, then gave off a low growl as a servo massaged her breast. His free servo moved down to her leg, where he gripped it gently. He moved his thumb in a circular motion, as she moaned a little bit more. _I know that I have to make this as comfortable for her as possible, since I am raping her. I know that I'll hate myself in the morning for this, though_ thought Bumblebee as he continued to have sex with Ravage.

Hours later, Ravage lay on the ground, curled up in a ball. She folded her arms across her chassis as Bumblebee replaced his armor. _"So, how are you feeling?"_ beeped Bumblebee. "Used. Even though you made that rape enjoyable, I still feel used. I actually hate you more than ever for this, Bumblebee" said Ravage. He looked at her, then said "_I'm still sorry, but I had no idea that you were a virgin. Just don't tell anybody about this, especially Soundwave_" before he got up and exited the building. Ravage just continued to rest there, before getting up and walked out of the building. She saw dead Decepticons all over the place, and shuddered from what she saw. _I haven't seen anything like this since Cybertron. How I miss my mom_ thought Ravage as a single tear rolled out of her optic. She then straightened up, then ran across the desert, placing as much distance between the battlefield and herself. She thought that the events that occurred that day were over, but little did she know, it was only the beginning of a long nightmare for her.

Six months passed, and Soundwave noticed Ravage was becoming more withdrawn from the Decepticons than normal. She's been consuming more energon than she was supposed to, and has been sneakier in avoiding the Decepticons, including Soundwave. It took a few days, but Soundwave was finally able to trap Ravage in a room with himself. He saw Ravage hiding in a corner, and said "Ravage: obey! Query: What's wrong with you? You've been consuming more energon than allowed, and been avoiding all Decepticons for the last six months. Diagnosis for behavior: Illogical. What's wrong with you?" Ravage was silent for a moment, then began shaking her head. "Repeat: What's wrong with you?" said Soundwave. Ravage remained silent, before Soundwave repeated the question for a third time. Ravage looked up at Soundwave with great fear in her optic. She knew that it was bad enough for Soundwave to repeat an order for a second time, but a third time? It was not good for her, so she breathed in deeply, looked up at Soundwave and said, "I'm…pregnant." Soundwave narrowed his optics, then said "Query: Who is the sire?" Ravage remained quiet, before Soundwave repeated the question. When she didn't answer, Soundwave said "Result for silence: Have Hook analyze sparkling to discover sire." Ravage snapped her head up, then said, "It's…Bumblebee. He's the sire." Soundwave was shocked to find that Ravage interfaced with an Autobot, before he screamed "QUERY: WHY DID YOU INTERFACE WITH BUMBLEBEE? YOU KNOW THAT MEGATRON IS THE ALPHA MECH, AND HAS ALL INTERFACING RITES WITH ALL FEMMES!" Ravage wept, then began explaining her predicament with Soundwave.

Soundwave remained silent while Ravage explained why she was pregnant, and he thought for a while when she finished. Ravage was quiet as well, before she said "Before you make any final decisions, I want to keep the sparkling. Don't ask why, but I, I want to be a mom." Soundwave then looked at Ravage, then said "Diagnosis for situation: Only way out for both of us is to find survival in Autobots. Decepticon side is no longer safe for both of us." Ravage looked at her father, then said "But, why dad? I know that I'm in trouble, but why you? You're the third-in-command for the Decepticons." Soundwave looked at his daughter, then said "Answer: You were supposed to be Megatron's sparkmate after war. Since you are with child, which leaves me responsible for why you're pregnant. I'll be dismantled for disobedience." "But Dad, you could explain that you didn't know of it. It was my own fault and free will to get pregnant" said Ravage as Soundwave shook his head. "Response: Rank will be stripped, and Megatron will destroy both of us. Megatron does not like errors or flaws in plans" said Soundwave "Result: Both of us must pack and depart immediately for Earth."

The next day, both Ravage and Soundwave were circling Earth, with Soundwave searching for Sam Witwicky's address. Ravage was silent, but cast a glare at her father whenever he saw a satellite pass by. _I'll never get that image out of my head_ thought Ravage when she remembered her father with one of Earth's satellites. It was embarrassing that a number of Decepticons found Soundwave interfacing with a satellite, and they posted his image all over the Nemesis. She was embarrassed to show her faceplates aboard the ship for a week after the event. "Target located" announced Soundwave as he got the Witwicky's house coordinates. Ravage sighed, then clung on to her father as they started their decent to Earth. How was she going to explain this to Bumblebee?

Bumblebee was hanging out with Sam Witwicky at his house. He was glad that his human friend was on what the humans called "Spring Break" and that he could hang out with his friend again. They've been together for several days, and Bumblebee couldn't have been happier. The Decepticons were defeated, Optimus was alive again, the sun was still in the sky, and Ravage six months prior laid him. _I still feel bad about taking her virginity. I wish that I knew, but she was a good frag. I hope to Primus that I never see her again. It'll be too weird if we do meet, and I know that it'll be too soon in this war. I'll offline her as quickly as possible the next time that we meet. It'll be less awkward that way_ thought Bumblebee as he basked himself in the sun. Judy was working on her garden, while Ron was busy mowing the lawn. "If I don't see another gigantic robot, it'll be too soon" he said before he noticed Soundwave and Ravage coming down from the sky. "Hey Sam! Your car has some of his friends coming over! Tell them I don't want them on my lawn!" shouted Ron. Sam looked at Bumblebee and said "Bumblebee, are you expecting your friends over?" Bumblebee beeped to Sam "_I'm not expecting anybody over._" Bumblebee then walked over to the front, and noticed Soundwave approaching the house. Bumblebee transformed his arm into a blaster, but noticed Ravage and she looked scared. He then noticed that Soundwave spotted him, and he ran for the garage. He locked the garage from the inside just as Soundwave approached the house. "Will you watch the lawn! I just planted it!" shouted Ron. Soundwave glared at the human, then walked up to the garage, with Ravage following him. He banged on the roof, shouting, "Come on out Bumblebee! I know that you're in there! Face me like a warrior!"

"I just recreated the backyard! What gives you authority to destroy it!" shouted Ron. Soundwave looked at the little human and shouted "It is not of your concern!" before he returned his attention to the garage and began banging on the roof again. Sam was watching the whole thing, then shouted "Bumblebee!" and ran to the garage. He was stopped by Soundwave, who looked at the little human and said "Tell your Autobot friend to get his aft out here right now!" before he stepped aside. Sam knocked on the garage door and said "Bumblebee? It's me. Why won't you face him?" before there was a moment of silence before Bumblebee let Sam in. Sam looked up at his guardian and said "Come on Bumblebee, there's something that you're hiding. What is it?" Bumblebee was silent for a moment before he whispered in Sam's ear. "You did what?" said Sam as he stared at Bumblebee in shock. Bumblebee nodded, then looked up in fright as Soundwave banged on the roof again.

By this time, Soundwave's temper was at its limit before Ron shouted at Soundwave "Will you get your pet off my lawn!" Soundwave looked at Ron before he said "That's my daughter, and she's the reason why I'm here in the first place. Apparently, your Autobot guardian got her impregnated, and I'm here to make him marry her" before he resumed banging on the roof again. Ron was silent for a moment before he shouted "Sam! Get your car out here!" Judy looked at Soundwave and said "Bumblebee gets to marry her? There's going to be a wedding? Oh, we can plan all of the details, and we can decide where they can get married! We'll invite Optimus and the other Autobots, and Sam can invite his friends. We have to get started right away!" Soundwave cast a glance at Judy and said "Your suggestions are acknowledged, but we'll perform it the Cybertronian way. There is no logical way for an Earth-style wedding to be preformed. Unless, it is to humiliate Bumblebee, for which I look forward to." "Dad, let me talk to him" said Ravage. Soundwave stared at his daughter, then said "You have five cycles" before he stepped aside and allowed his daughter to talk to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee? It's me" said Ravage. There was silence for a moment before Bumblebee opened up the garage, allowing Ravage to crawl inside.

Bumblebee saw the huge bump in Ravage's stomach before he looked into her optic. It flickered, then she said, "Listen Bumblebee, my father wants us to marry. He just wants things to be right. I lost my mom when I was a sparkling on Cybertron during the war, and Dad doesn't want my sparkling to grow up without a father. I, I'm afraid of raising the sparkling without you. I've been thinking of you for the last few deca-cycles, and they weren't all positive" as her faceplates fell. Bumblebee just stared at Ravage before he beeped "_I don't have a choice, do I?"_ "I'm afraid not," said Ravage "And, dad will be moving in." "_Our marriage is going to suck, isn't it?"_ beeped Bumblebee. "I'm afraid so" said Ravage. "_I remember some of my friends having prearranged marriages, and they were all nervous. Some of the couples hated each other, and were always at each other's throats. But some of them went pretty well. I just wish that we had a little more time to know each other beforehand"_ beeped Bumblebee. "You're not the only one" said Ravage.

While Bumblebee and Ravage talked, Soundwave, Judy, and Ron were all listening in. Judy looked up at Soundwave and said "Oh come on. They should know each other before they get married." He looked down at her, then said "Fine. But only one deca-cycle, or one Earth month are they allowed to know each other before they get married." "What is this? China? This is America, buddy" said Ron "We don't have prearranged marriages in America." "On Cybertron, we do, flesh creature" snarled Soundwave. "Well, I don't know what type of map that you're using, but you're on Earth" said Ron. As Ron and Soundwave argued, Ravage, Bumblebee, and Sam listened to them. "My parents are weird" said Sam. "You're not the only one with a weird dad" said Ravage. Bumblebee looked at Ravage, then beeped "_Well, since we're going to be married in a deca-cycle, we should get to know each other right away. I don't suppose that you actually would like the other Autobots, right?"_ "You got that right. My father hates them, and he's not happy that Wheelie joined the Autobots. I hate that little pervert. He always crawled in the vents, and he saw me in the wash-racks a few times" said Ravage. _"He saw you in the wash-racks? You don't have to worry about him living here. He lives on the other side of town with Mikaela"_ beeped Bumblebee. "He lives with Mikaela? She better watch out, or he'll be watching her in her wash-racks. I remember the first time that Soundwave caught him. Wheelie orbited the moon that we crashed on for a few months after that. We tracked him because he screamed the whole time" laughed Ravage. "You two do realize that you're talking about a former Decepticon watching my girlfriend in the shower" said Sam. "Call her then and warn her. In case she does find him spying her while in the wash-racks, tell her to pop one of his wheels. He won't bother her for a few weeks if that happens" said Ravage as Sam raced out of the garage.

Sam ran over to his house phone and dialed Mikaela's number immediately. "Hello?" said Wheelie as he spoke in the phone. "Oh, hi Wheelie" said Sam. "Oh, hey Sam. Mikaela and I were just talking about you. We were talking on what you were doing with Bumblebee" said Wheelie. "You wouldn't believe what's happening now even if I told you. Oh, by the way, how do Cybertronian arranged marriages turn out? Especially if one's a Decepticon and one's an Autobot?" asked Sam. "What's up with this, kid? About the only arranged Cybertronian marriages that I could think of wound up with a Decepticon and Autobot are the ones where the Decepticons offline the Autobot because they obtained the needed information that the Autobot was holding. Of course, this only happened where a very attractive femme or mech married a powerful Autobot by information he knew" said Wheelie. "Oh, that's pleasant to know" said Sam with a grim look on his face "Uh, let's say that there's a warrior-class Autobot and, uh, a female Decepticon that he got pregnant, what would happen then?" "Oh, tough one, kid. It depends on how honorable the Autobot is, and how desperate the female Decepticon is. Of course, there are plenty of factors that would apply" said Wheelie. "Let's say that the female is, oh, I don't know…Ravage" said Sam. "Ooooh, Ravage. Now that's a very attractive femme. You wouldn't know it, but once she removes her armor, wow! I tell ya, kid, that femme happens to have the largest mammaries that I have ever seen! On top of that, she has a really tight valve that most Decepticons would fight over just to spend one night with her. I've got plenty of pictures and video of her when she was in the wash-racks. I usually look at them when I'm alone for several hours. I sometimes fanaticize on what it would be like if I was a larger mech, and she would be my femme, but that's never going to happen. She is currently in a pre-arranged relationship to become Megatron's future sparkmate. I pity the Autobot that would take her virginity. If that were to happen, Megatron would destroy the Autobot, and offline Soundwave and Ravage if that were to happen. Why do you ask, Sam?" "Uh, no reason" said Sam as he watched Soundwave arguing with his father. "Hey, Sam, if you want, I can bring over those photos and videos of Ravage. I know that Bumblebee would like them. You wouldn't know it, but it's hard to tell how large her mammaries are beneath her armor. She wears tight armor because Soundwave tells her to. I think that it's supposed to make her faster in battle or something. By the way, how do you know that Ravage is a femme?" asked Wheelie. "Uh, Bumblebee told me. Anyway, you don't gawk at Mikaela in the shower, now do you?" asked Sam. "Can't *zizz* hear *zizz* you Sam. *Zizz* Static on the *zizz* phone" said Wheelie before he hung up. "I'm going to kill him for that" muttered Sam before he walked outside.

When he got outside, Soundwave was staring down at Sam. "I'm going to squash Wheelie for what he did" said Soundwave before he resumed banging on the garage. Ravage came out with Bumblebee behind her. "Well, he's ready to talk to you dad" said Ravage before she walked off to the other end of the yard. There, Bumblebee talked to Soundwave about the whole thing, ranging from not killing Ravage in the desert to how he felt about her that day. Soundwave was silent the whole time as he listened to Bumblebee, and stared at him coldly once the yellow Autobot finished. He was silent a while longer, before he said "Listen Autobot. When you marry Ravage, I want you to treat her with respect. She's my oldest daughter, and my first sparkling, so you better not screw up this marriage. I'll be moving in with you so as to be sure that you don't leave her. You have one deca-cycle to get to know her before you marry her, and that's final." Bumblebee nodded, then walked off to sit next to Ravage. It was already dusk, and he sat next to Ravage as the sky turned orange. They were silent for a bit, before Bumblebee beeped "_So, you nervous about us?"_ She looked at him and said, "Who wouldn't? It's not everyday that one bonds to their sparkmate in a arranged marriage, especially if one's a Decepticon and one's an Autobot." _"Listen Ravage, for what happened back in the desert, I'm still sorry that I took your virginity. As I told you back there, it is not in my intention to rape. But I can assure you; I will never hurt you or leave you. Even though we're on different sides, and we hate each other, I care too much about the sparkling and about you in this arranged marriage to leave you"_ beeped Bumblebee as he took hold of her paw in his servo. Ravage said nothing, but continued to stare at the sky as it turned dark.

The stars were out before Bumblebee beeped again. Ravage was silent for a moment, then said "Yeah, we should get to know each other better, but it's hard to know where to start." Bumblebee was silent again, before he beeped _"Well, this may seem a little weird, but want to interface again? I know that it's something that the both of us will have to get used to. We can't go on for the rest of our lives by not 'facing each other."_ "I suppose that you're right, but I hope that my father is not around to hear us. I can arrange for him to be destroying another part of town while we 'face each other. It'll be less awkward if he's not here" said Ravage. Bumblebee nodded, then Ravage went over to her sire and said something to him before he left. She returned to Bumblebee, then said to him "He should be away for about two hours or less. If you want to interface, now's the time." Bumblebee nodded, then followed Ravage into the garage. They stripped themselves of their armor, and Bumblebee was on top of Ravage. She spread her legs, and Bumblebee penetrated her with his spike. She hissed, then relaxed as Bumblebee moved inside of her. She moaned as Bumblebee nuzzled her neck with what was his mouth as he scratched behind a head spike on Ravage.

Ron and Judy were watching TV when they heard metallic clanking coming from the garage, with a few roars and screeches. Ron covered his ears as the clanking got louder and more frequent, before he shouted "Sam! What is that car of yours doing? It sounds like as if he's at a monster-truck rally in the garage!" "I don't know. All that I know is that he's with Ravage in there" shouted back Sam. Ron then raced out of the house, screaming "Bumblebee! You're not doing that in my garage!" but that was drowned out when Soundwave came flying back, screaming "Ravage! What's the idea of deceiving me?" The clanking soon stopped, and there was some shuffling before Bumblebee poked his head out of the garage, and beeped "_We were just getting to know each other."_ "You are to not do that to my daughter until you're married, got it?" shouted Soundwave. Ravage soon poked out her head and looked into Soundwave's optics before she said "Dad, we were just trying to make something seem less awkward. It was going fine until you came back early. How did you figure out that false address?" "Ravage, I'm a satellite. I checked Mikaela's address, and it didn't match the one that you gave me. I put two and two together, and I figured out that you wanted some alone time with Bumblebee" snarled Soundwave. _I need to think of better distractions that would occupy dad_ thought Ravage.

The next day, Ravage was cuddling with Bumblebee in the yard. Soundwave kept an optic on them as he hooked up Ron's TV with his satellite feed. "Wow! Honey; look at all the channels that we've got! We must have several thousand channels now!" shouted Ron to his wife. "Actually, you have 8,392 channels" said Soundwave. "I love this guy" shouted Ron as he pointed to Soundwave. "I can't believe it. He hates all other robots, but give him one that can grant him every single channel on Earth, and he falls in love with that one" said Sam as he walked outside. He sighed as he leaned against the house. He looked up at the sky, and heard a motorcycle coming closer before it stopped in his driveway. "Hey Sam" said Mikaela as she got off her motorcycle, with Wheelie not far behind her. "Hey Mikaela" said Sam as he smiled "What's up?" "Well, Wheelie told me of the call that you made yesterday, and it seemed weird that you would ask a question on Autobot marriages" said Mikaela. "Yeah, and I find it hard to believe that Bumblebee would know that Ravage is a femme because her gender is known only to a number of Decepticons" said Wheelie as he approached Sam. "Well, uh, you see…" said Sam before they heard "Ravage! I can see where your paw is on Bumblebee!" "Dad, it fell there by accident" they heard before the same voice shouted, "Not when it slides down like that!" "Soundwave?" said Wheelie before he raced over to the back. Mikaela raced behind him, with Sam saying, "Wait! I haven't told you about what happened last…" before Mikaela screamed. "…night" said Sam as Soundwave was glaring down where Mikaela stood. He narrowed his optics, and snarled "What's with the idea of photographing Ravage when she's in the shower?" before Wheelie stuttered "I, I, I have n-no idea of wh-what you're t-talking about" when Soundwave shouted "Don't lie to me!"

"Sam, just what is going on?" said Mikaela as she stared at him wide-eyed. "Oh, well…it's part of a very long story…" said Sam before Soundwave said "That Autobot malfunction impregnated my daughter Ravage, and now, I'm forcing him to marry her." "Well, that sums it up" said Sam as Ravage continued to rub her paw on a certain section of Bumblebee. The two robots were beginning to get along, but they still had their arguments. Ravage nuzzled her snout against Bumblebee's crook in his neck as he gripped the lawn with his servos. They heard a loud "Touchdown!" followed by "Yes!" coming from the living room. "What was that?" asked Wheelie as he looked up at Sam. "That's my father watching TV. Apparently, he likes Soundwave because he gives my dad all of the sports channels that he wants" said Sam. "Ron, will you turn it down" called Judy from the kitchen.


End file.
